1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for controlling the extension and retraction of a motorized video projection screen. Repeatable positions are allowed which are adjustable along the full length of screen travel between its two mechanical limit switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorized projection screens currently in manufacture employ mechanical limit switches to achieve repeatable extended and retracted positions. These limit switches provide only one extended position and full retraction and are adjustable only at the screen itself which may be mounted in an inaccessable place. This device allows control of the screen by: two remotely adjustable repeatable timers, actuated by pushbuttons, one for extension and one for retraction; a toggle switch for full manual control to any position; and a digital logic interface for positioning the screen by means of commercially available computer output boards through software control to any position.